Albus Potter as a first-year
by hflberry
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, I apologise if it's not that good. I appreciate reviews both good and bad, and comments about how to improve my writing
1. Albus Potter's Journey

The last trace of steam evaporated into the autumn air. The train rounded a corner, and Albus lost sight of his family. He sighed, then tip-toed down the corridor to find himself a compartment. He found one where two children were already sitting. He sat down, and an elderly woman came past pushing a trolley containing many sweets. Albus bought a bit of everything, as his pocket was filled with jingling galleons. He peered at the boys. One had untidy brown hair and sticky out ears. He also had extremely bright (blue) eyes.

This boy introduced himself as Joseph Longbottom "Stanley Dursley" the other boy said, raising his hand, and Albus choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You're Dudley's son!" Albus exclaimed. Stanley was a fat boy, with black curly hair like a mop, and blue piggy eyes, but he had a neck that looked like it had been stretched multiple times. He wondered why he didn't see it before, because he looked similar to a photo of his (honorary) uncle. His neck looked like great aunt petunia and his face looked slightly Chinese. "Who's your mum?" Albus asked as he ate another chocolate frog. He picked up the card to see his dad smiling at him. "I'll watch you at school, and tell my real self how your settling in through my portrait at home!" Albus grinned, then listened to Stanley's answer.

"…Chang."

"Sorry, wasn't listenening."

"Cho Chang" Stanley repeated.

"Really! I'll go and see where my brother has gone." Albus smiled, then exited the compartment via the sliding door. He ran through the corridor, peering at the different compartments, until he saw his brother.

"Hi Fred, Hi Sam," James greeted his two fellow troublemakers. Fred had a wild tangle of orange curls, and two hazel brown eyes alight with mischief. Sam, on the other hand, had straight blonde hair, plain brown eyes, and nothing about him suggested that he was the most mischievous of the lot.

"Have you thought of how to use Filch's beloved cat to our advantage?" James asked Fred with a grin.

"Maybe we could talk about a plan to place dungbombs in the Astronomy Tower, then when Filch is there-"

"Bomb the entrance so he can't get out?" Sam suggested, his face alight.

"Good Idea!" James said.

Albus stopped eavesdropping on the boys and returned to Bradley and Joseph.

Meanwhile, Rose had found a compartment with a white haired, reddish blue eyed girl called Saskia and a brown haired, grey eyed girl called Posy.

"Anything off the trolley, dears." said the woman pushing the sweet trolley. Rose, Saskia, and Posy each bought a couple of chocolate frogs and sat down to chat. Rose's card had Hermionie on it. A while later a voice rang out everywhere "The train will be arriving Hogsmeade shortly. Please exit the train. We will be bringing your luggage." The voice said, and the train was suddenly filled with loud noises of rummaging in bags, sliding compartment doors and stamping through the corridors…


	2. The Sorting

As everyone got out of the train, a familiar voice was shouting "Firs' Years, firs' years o'er 'ear ! All righ' Albus? You look like yu dad when 'e was a kid. And yu' dad looked like James… Sorry, now cum'on, onto the boats now." Albus gratefully sat with his "Cousin" and Rose. They were quickly followed by Joseph and Joseph's second-hand toad, Trevor.

"Cum'on, not so slow, speed up, all righ' Albus, duck ev'ryone now, we're goin' under the bridge."

"I really hope I'm not in… well you know what I mean." Albus said to Rose as they paddled under the bridge. The next moment, after Hagrid had told them to duck, they paddled under the bridge and washed up in a cave underneath Hogwarts. They walked up a narrow staircase into a small room, where they were told what they'll do next. While they were waiting, Scorpius Malfoy scowled at Albus.

" You have a debt to pay."

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening, Potter. I said, you have a debt to pay. My father hated your father. Your dad was arrogant, and mean."

"Right," said a tall, smiling man, unaware of the tension between two of the eleven year olds. "I am Professor Thomas, and will be your charms teacher for years to come. Please follow me to the great hall to be sorted. The First-Years formed a line and followed Professor Thomas into a Hall where the whole school except them, sat. Albus stared up, astonished that he couldn't see the ceiling, just a bright, starry sky.

The old, worn, hat started to **sing**...

There are four good, good houses.

Each student is sorted by me

Into the house where they belong

Though you might not see,

Why you should go in that house

That's why you consult me

You may belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

This was given a lot of applause, and James commented to Fred (his cousin) that the end was exactly the same as his dads first year.

"Maybe it's ran out of ideas!"

"Alastor, Gregory!" Professor Thomas called, and a thug of a boy walked up to the old wooden stool, sat down, and he placed an old hat on the boy's head a few moments later the **hat **shouted "Slytherin!". The table on the far left clapped, the others scowled, and Alastor sat down on that table. Next came "Bachelor, Olly!" a timid looking boy. This time they waited two whole minutes till the hat decided. "Hufflepuff!"

Then there was:

Bakes, Edmund-A short, fat boy waddled up to the hat, who immediately shouted "Hufflepuff!"

Bletchley, Fergus- An undernourished boy with a mean face sat on the stool. The hat decided "Hufflepuff!" and as the boy made his way to the table scowling, the hat changed it's mind. "Slytherin!" and this time, grinning, Fergus made his way to the Slytherin table.

Boot, Liam- A tall, good-looking boy sidled towards the hat, as if such things were beyond him. "Gryffindor!"

Denes, Samuel-Griffindor

Dursley, Bradley-Hufflepuff

Fawn, Edmund-Slytherin

Finch-Fletchey, Jacob

Finnigan, Merles

Flint, Yokan

Jases, Thomas-Hufflepuff

Jordan, Lok-Ravenclaw

Longbottom, Joseph-Gryffindor

Mases, Yestor-Slytherin

Malfoy, Scorpius-Slytherin

Patil, Padma-Ravenclaw

Patil, Posy-Hufflepuff

"Albus, Potter" called Thomas, and Albus walked up to the hat. "Difficult." A voice whispered in his ear. "Plenty of courage, a ready mind, but where should I put you?"

"Not Slytherin." Albus thought.

"Not Slytherin, eh. Well, if you're sure, then your father would know where you'll go. He also made that decision. You'll be in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall, and the table on the far right cheered, and the rest clapped politely. The Slytherins scowled. Then came:

Quento, Saskia-Ravenclaw

Sacks, Bob-Slytherin

Weasley, Rose-Gryffindor

Weasley, Roxanne-Gryffindor

Zabini, George-Slytherin

Professor Thomas put the roll of parchment in his pocket, as he returned to the staff's table.


	3. The Feast

A man stood up at front. He was very tall, and very old.

"Welcome back, and to our newcomers, Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. I am Professor Kocoa, the headmaster. Please, remember that the forest is forbidden to all students. And now, enjoy the feast. For as he waved his arms, delicious food appeared before them. Albus tucked in, as Dominique explained who the teachers were.

"That there, that's Maggie McGonagall, (the daughter of Professor McGonagall in our parents days.) she teaches transfiguration. And that's Professor Thomas, you met him earlier, he does charms. And Uncle (their pet name, he wasn't **really **their uncle!") Neville does herbology. Then there's Slughorn, he does potions. Oh, and don't forget mad old Kiyanto! She does Ancient Runes. Then there's Professor Binns. And that's-"

"Hello! First years I presume!" said a ruffed ghost in a jolly voice. I'm Nicholas de Mimsy-"

"You're Nearly Headless Nick" A first year shouted excitedly. "I've heard about you!"

"Yes, yes." He scowled. "I am Nearly headless- But I'd prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"

"Nearly Headless, but that's not possible!" the boy shouted again.

"It is." The ghost leaned, and his head hung off a centimetre of skin. He gave a grin, and went to talk to the other Gryffindor's.

"As I was saying, the muggle studies teacher is Aunt Hermionie, but of course, at school she's Professor Weasley. "And the divination teachers not here, but she is Professor Trelawneys daughter, Professor Smith, but we call her Professor Mad-as-the-hatter; she doesn't notice."

Suddenly the food vanished from their plates and the platters, to be replaced by various delicious puddings.

No wonder he's so fat, Albus thought. Stanley had certainly inherited Dudley's enormous appetite. Kingsley clapped his hands, and all the food disappeared. Stanley looked extremely disappointed!

"Now, I must warn first-years that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason. There are all sorts of creatures, werewolves, and much worse.

Now, on a more cheerful note, we're welcoming Professor Lovegood as our clubs organiser, and she will assist Professor Longbottom in teaching Herbology. Professor Scamander and Hagrid will be doing Care of magical Creatures. Good Night."


	4. Good Night

And with that, they all got up and a prefect led them to their Common Rooms.

"Molly!" Rose said ecstatically. "You didn't tell us you were prefect!".

"I thought it better for you to find out yourselves." Molly smiled back. She led them up the stairs where the portraits were pointing out Albus and Rose, who tried not to notice. The Gryffindor Common room was cosy, with a roaring fire, accompanied by five big sofas. At least, when it was full, but when it was practically empty, there were only three. It was adorned with tapestries, and portraits of famous Gryffindor's like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter and Hermionie Weasley. The four parents looked proudly at their children, and quickly disappeared to tell their real counterparts how they're getting on. They were told by Molly that the girls go up the Gryffindor corridors, then to the right and up the stairs, the boys were told likewise, but instead to the left and up the stairs. Albus's belongings had already been brought up and he immediately flopped onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep…


End file.
